Before The Nexus
by Roselyne
Summary: John Cena is warned by Sheamus that the NXT experiment might explode in their faces. He decides to investigate by observing the NXT rookies. Set prior to the Nexus invasion, during NXT season One.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning :** English is only my second language (I speak French), so if you see mistakes, or if there are parts you really don't understand… Just tell me :-)

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**BEFORE THE NEXUS**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

The door of one of the rooms opened and the NXT rookies in the corridor of the dorm section turned their gazes towards the newcomer, a youth with disheveled ginger hair and an almost girly face, still in his PJs, with the small eyes of someone who's just been awakened.

"What's happening? What's all this yelling? Do you know what time is it?"

"Go back to sleep, Heath", a tall dark-haired man spoke with a heavy northern England accent. "I was just getting an argument with the bastard."

"The bastard? Which one?", Heath frowned, looking at the three men in front of his British roommate. He then noticed that one of them – an arrogant guy named Dave, or David - was soaked, while his roommate was holding an empty glass in his hand.

"_That _bastard?", he asked almost quietly, before seizing one of the nearby benches and smashing it full force on David. Everybody was thunderstruck: Heath was usually the soft one of the group.

"Sorry", the ginger replied to their silent question before walking back to his room. "When I don't have my 8 hours of sleep, I tend to be on edge".

**·..·**

"Oy, Fella!".

John Cena cringed when he heard the loud voice and strong accent of the arrogant human jar mayonnaise as he regularly called him. He slowly turned to face the ghostly skinned wrestler with offensive red hair. His eyes were almost spontaneously crying at the result in front of him.

"What do you want, Sheamus…?", John was already exhausted. He had just been forced to listen for 45 minutes to Batista's constant rambling about the revenge WWE title match he deserved. He knew their discussion had probably be heard through walls. The last thing he needed was the Irishman to add his two cents.

"Do you remember those rookies we accepted a few weeks ago for the reality TV show, the NXT experiment?".

Cena blinked, happily surprised by the new topic. It took him a few seconds to gather his thoughts. "You mean, what Chris Jericho is always talking about when he speaks about his protégé? Dwayne Barrah, something like that?". He paused, remembering a detail about his interlocutor. "The same experiment Chris Jericho always whines about when he speaks about that fellow _you_ insisted for WWE to hire, claiming they had to respect the "ginger quota", while the kid had failed the psychology test due to a… zombie obsession?".

Sheamus smiled at that memory. "That experiment, yes".

"So what?", Cena asked, his patience running thin. Sheamus became deadly serious again.

"From inside words I've heard", the ginger started, "we might wanna take a close look to those kids. It seems they could be up to something".

Cena thought for a few seconds, then: "I heard they indeed have some talent… But they could never be a match against us, especially due to their lack of experience."

"What if they unite?"

"Why would they?", Cena asked. "From what I've heard, they jump at each others' throats if left unsupervised in the same room for 2 minutes."

"I heard that too", Sheamus nodded. "But if one day, one of them manages to take the lead and organize them, we might end up into some serious trouble. I guarantee you."

**·..·**

Cena had agreed to follow Sheamus to the NXT building and make a direct observation. If the Irishman's doubts were to be confirmed, Cena would take quick actions with WWE management. They were both with civilian clothes, and caps, carrying materials like any technician would, in order to go by unnoticed, until they spotted the rookies having a discussion, 30 feet from a soda machine. Cena and Sheamus stopped by the machine, took soda cans, and pretended to have a drink while discretely observing the group, wondering which one of them would win the experiment, and join them in WWE afterwards. And which one could be an eventual rebellion leader. So far, rumors were true: there seemed to be some serious tension amongst them.

"If you're so much better than us, Daniel, why don't you win a match for a change?". The tallest of the group spoke. From the accent, Cena guessed he was Jericho's protégé.

"And you", the smallest of their group – Daniel, so – retorted. "If you're so proud of your appearance, why do you keep dying your hair in black?"

"Wha'?!", the Brit almost choke. "This is my true color!"

"Sure, and what about the black henna drops falling in your neck?"

"Wade, you... You dye your hair?", a man who looked like a black version of John Cena - with too much tinsels in his clothing - spoke, frowning his nose in disgust. Everybody in the group turned to Wade whose ears started turning into a bright red while he was frowning like mad.

"Fuck you all!", the Brit exploded. "So what? If anything, Heath might be doing it too, heh? Maybe he's blond, but is fan of Sheamus and doesn't want to admit it openly".

Cena smirked at the Irishman.

"That's it!", the ginger rookie growled. "I never heard such amount of BULLSHIT in one sentence".

"Stay calm, Heath", a skinny tanned model put his hand on the ginger's shoulder before continuing with a foreign accent. "He's just trying to provoke you".

"And by the way", another rookie spoke, one with dark skin and curly black hair, "one would be completely _stupid_ to dye his hair ginger, and hoping to still please the crowd".

"But the people LOVE ME!", Heath protested vehemently. "I'm not like you, Otunga, I don't need to kiss asses and constantly remind everyone I come from Hollywood!".

Cena shook his head and walked away, quickly followed by Sheamus.

"Seriously… You've seen it yourself", the American spoke once they left the building. "They'll never be a threat. We shouldn't worry about these NXT rookies."

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·  
TO BE CONTINUED  
·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

_See now how a misjudgment lead to the chaos we've seen in from Summer to Winter 2010? ;-)_


	2. Technology

**Warning :** English is only my second language (I speak French), so if you see mistakes, or if there are parts you really don't understand… Just tell me :-)

**Author's Note:** I thought I would only write one chapter of this story, but since you apparently liked it, here we go for another one! ;^)

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**BEFORE THE NEXUS**

**Chapter 2: Technology**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

Heath was trying to get some extra rest in this morning, one of the rare off moments they had received since the beginning of the NXT experiment. He knew that it was probably just the calm before the storm. His nap was interrupted when he heard the "Close Encounters of the Third Kind" melody from his cell-phone, instantly knowing who was calling him. He sat on his bed and grabbed his phone.

"Yes, Wade?"

"Hey mate, are you still in our room?"

"Yeah, trying to get some extra sleep… in the silence… Why?", he replied sarcastically.

"I'm in the computer room, discovering GOOGLE EARTH", Wade brushed Heath's hidden reproach off. "I'm observing the NXT building right now, trying to find where our room is. Could you go by the window and wave?"

A long awkward silence was Heath's answer. He didn't know if his roommate was joking or not, still unused to the oh-so-famous British Humor.

**·..·**

"Oh, c'mon, not again!", John Cena whined when he saw the NXT building in front of which Sheamus was parking his car. "I thought you wanted us to grab an early meal outside and have a discussion which could save us a lot of troubles in a near future."

"And we will, fella!", the Irish ginger replied loudly. "I just want you to have a look at what's happening _before_ we talk about it in front of a meal".

"What's happening about _what_?", Cena sighed. "The NXT boys? I thought it was pretty clear from last time that they wouldn't represent any threat since they couldn't stand each other's sight."

"That's where the problem lies", Sheamus retorted, shutting down the car engine. "We saw that they couldn't work as a team, but I told you that if one day a leader was to rise amongst them, make them go past their differences and organize them, some dark clouds would quickly gather in the WWE sky."

"And?"

"From what I heard, one of them seems more intelligent, manipulative and cunning than the rest. Jericho's protégé. Wade Barrett", Sheamus explained while opening the door of his car. John left the car as well, trying to remember who the Irishman was talking about. Reading the confusion on his face, Sheamus went on:

"Big guy, thick accent… Dye his hair in black…". That particular last detail finally brought some understanding light in John's eyes who nodded.

"And since they apparently planned a meeting before lunch, before their training starts again for tonight's wrestling evaluation", Sheamus closed his car door, "I think we might as well eve-dropping and evaluate by ourselves if Barrett could be the leader we fear. And if he shows any signs…"

"… I'll have a discussion with WWE management, I know", John sighed and followed Sheamus inside the building.

**·..·**

Most of the NXT rookies were at the cafeteria, almost deserted at this time of the day, except for a few people, technicians for most, taking a little break before going back to work. The group of young wrestlers was rather silent. Waiting.

"Heath. Are you sure you sent him the email?", David Otunga turned an annoyed frown to the youth across the table.

"For the fifth time Otunga, yes", the ginger sighed. "He was in the computer room earlier, he must have seen it, naw mean?".

A heavy silence weighted on them again. Soon interrupted by Otunga, again.

"I really hate to wait. Especially with low class people like you. I'm used to the level of Hollywood. I'm a star. If I knew the NXT experiment was going to be like that, I would have happily broken one of my legs instead of accepting to join".

"Don't worry, Otunga", Heath started with a soft voice and a thin smile. "That last part can still be arranged."

A heavier silence fell on the group, as some wrestlers were slightly moving their chairs away from the ginger. They were wondering how many hours had the One Man Rock Band slept during the previous night. But a loud noise interrupted their train of thoughts as Wade Barrett slammed the door against the wall.

"AH AAAAAAAAAHHH! Wha' do we have here, heh?", the Brit shouted with a loud and deep voice. "What's this little cafeteria meeting? Who are you talking about? Me?", he added with a murderous grin.

The rest of the NXT rookies were perplexed, and shared questioning looks with each other before Tarver spoke: "Right there no, it was rather about Otunga. But keep coming in, yelling at everyone, and you're going to become a conversation topic, I swear".

"You almost made it!", Wade spoke loudly, gazing at each and every one of them. "You must be _soooo_ disappointed that I've found out your little secret, heh?"

There was an awkward silence floating over the rookies around the table. Wade went on:

"I must admit that you've been _that_ close", he showed a narrow space between two fingers, "to succeed your little business".

Another awkward silence, interrupted by Justin: "Which little business?"

"**YOUR BLOODY MEETING IN THE CAFETERIA!"**, Wade exploded.

All rookies stared at him with surprised eyes, before Skip's voice was heard: "I don't understand what he says, but maybe it's his accent".

"It's not his accent, I don't understand either", replied Otunga.

"Maybe if you were trying to illustrate your issue with us?", Darren Young started.

"Is THIS enough of an illustration for you?", Wade shouted, shoving a printed paper in front of their faces.

"A letter", Daniel started with lifted eyebrows, "and still, we can't decipher the situation any better". He marked a pause. "Sorry, I was trying some poetry…", he added when everybody turned their gaze towards him.

"An email I printed", Wade explained, slightly growling. "An email I happened to see out of nowhere just as I was about to kill my session in the computer room".

Another silence.

"An email telling that you've planned a SECRET MEETING in the CAFETERIA by the end of the morning. A secret meeting for which I'm NOT INVITED, of course!". He briefly paused. "So now that I'm in front of you, will you have the guts to say it to my face, like real men, what you have against me?"

"Sorry, I'm lost", Justin shook his head, looking at the ceiling.

"Can I have a look at your sheet, Wade?", Heath leant over the table, hand extended. Wade gave him the paper.

"Sure. Try to gain some time. I'm here for good and not leaving before I have a solid explanation".

Heath scanned the printed sheet, frowned, and looked up at Wade. "This is the email I sent you".

"Wha'?"

"This mail was for you", Heath showed him a detail on the paper. "See here? _TO: wade . barrett (a) wwe-nxt . com_ , it's your mail-address. It was a mail I sent to you yesterday".

Wade took the sheet of paper and looked, frowning, at the detail the youth had pointed out, then looked at his roommate straight in the eyes: "Don't take me for a fool, Slater! That info appeared on my screen after I closed Google Earth!"

"Yes…", Heath started speaking slowly and quietly, as if in front of a wild animal potentially dangerous. "… because Outlook was probably opened behind your browser. Naw mean?"

Wade stared at Heath as if he was speaking Chinese.

"Is England already familiar with electricity?", Otunga started, "or is it just you who have an issue with technology?"

Wade stared at Otunga, then back at Heath, then at every other rookies, before he straightened up with dignity. "You all calm down right now", he spoke with a soft growling voice. "I might not have understood everything Heath told…", he breathed, then exploded, "but DON'T YOU DARE MOCKING ENGLAND!".

Two technicians chose that moment to leave the cafeteria.

"So, this was your potential fuhrer? Your fearsome brain-master, Sheamus?", John started as he was sitting in the Irishman's car. "Seriously, trust my experience in this business. I wouldn't worry too much about these NXT guys if I were you…".

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..****·  
TO BE CONTINUED  
·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

_Aaaaand another wonderful situation judgment from The Champ. ;-)_


End file.
